Austin & Ally OneShots
by AllItTakesIsASmile
Summary: This is just a simple one-shot; Ally lied about the real reason she had stage fright, can Austin forgive her?
1. Just A Kiss Part 1

**This is just a simple one-shot; Ally lied about the real reason she had stage fright, can Austin forgive her?**

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated K+ – Romance/Friendship **

**This is a small one-shot about Austin and Ally. I love them and think they'd make an awesome couple. Tell me if you would like more one-shots. ****Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Just A Kiss **

Ally Dawson sat on the practice room piano bench, her fingers pressing down any key they chose.

The afternoon Miami sunshine shone through the open windows, lighting up every corner of the sky blue practice room. The old piano sat comfortably in the corner, where it always was. Furniture cluttered the room; the foosball table stood in the middle of the room, the multicolour fridge pushed up against the blue wall and the light up giant A hung high.

Ally Dawson loved this room, it was quirky and funky and it reminded her of the blonde rockstar who had been the one to transform it into its current state. She knew it was part of his way of saying sorry for stealing her song, but she always felt that it wasn't necessary, she had already forgiven him, but the shy songwriter would always be forever grateful for what he had done for her.

Not just this, but so many other kind and thoughtful actions the blonde teenage boy had done for her. There was Trish's quinceanera, the butterfly song, the radio interview with Miami Mack... frankly the list could go on and on and on, even when Austin had thought she had a crush on him, he had tried to let her down easy. Austin is genuinely a nice guy; he is sweet and caring and would do anything for his friends.

"So why can't I just be honest with him?" She asked the room at large, her voice held a tone of frustration which was clearly vented at herself.

She sat in silence for several minutes, writing down anything that came to mind or playing a random tune her fingers and brain felt like. Finally the petit brunette looked up from the keys and up at the photo that stood on the piano.

"I have to tell him, don't I Mom?" Ally whispered to the still picture. It was almost like looking in a mirror, she looked exactly like her Mom. She had chocolate wavy brown hair, the heart melting brown eyes that gleamed and shone like the stars in the sky. A china pink blush that seemed permanent on her cheeks and her deep red lips that would make any rose envious of the gorgeous shade. Even their personalities where similar if not identical according to her father.

She sat looking at the picture almost hopefully, wishing more than anything that it would, or could answer back. But it was useless, seeing as the young woman in the picture simple stood still, her eyes the usual chocolate brown but held a slighty lifeless look that showed the 2D form of what was once Ally Dawson's mother.

Ally glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed it was 4 minutes to 4. Austin should be here in 4 minutes. Immediately Ally began to compose herself, she sorted out her brunette hair and sat straighter on the wooden piano bench. She began to play the song she had been working on;

_Summer love hanging in the air_

_Hot sand in my feet but I don't care _

_It's all I ever wanted_

_I hope it never ends _

_So good to get away_

_All day in the car but that's okay_

_Cause I like like like it like that_

_Just chillin' with my friends _

_Cause I (I), know (know)_

_A summertime vacation song_

_And you (you), know (know)_

_Wherever we go you'll be singing a long_

_Like na, na, na_

_Na, na, na_

_Na, na ,na_

_Na, na, na _

_It's such a crazy journey_

_But I'm not in any hurry_

_I'm taking my time_

_It's all I ever wanted_

_To not know where we're going_

_And join in the ride_

_Yeah, yeah _

_Cause I (I), know (know)_

_A summertime vacation song_

_And you (you), know (know)_

_Wherever we go you'll be singing a long_

_Like na, na na_

_Na, na, na_

_Na, na ,na_

_Na, na, na_

She had really enjoyed writing this song for Austin, it summed up everything he was about, well at least his carefree chillaxing side. She heard clapping from the doorway but Ally didn't even need to turn to know who it was.

"That was amazing Ally. I can't wait to sing it." Austin's voice sounded from behind her. She felt him brush against her as he sat down. There thighs and shoulders touching. The music partners ignored the tingles that spread throughout their whole bodies. Like an electric shock, but wanting the feeling to last forever.

She turned to look at him, a glowing smile spread across her face and Austin couldn't help but melt at the look of adoration that she was giving him.

"Really?" She asked, slightly unsure. Austin almost laughed, but he didn't, it was so typical of Ally to be unaware of her talent. For her to be so clueless at just how amazing she was.

"Of course Ally. You are amazing." He replied easily.

"Thank you Austin, you are so sweet." She grinned back at him, a blush creeping its way up her neck and Austin grinned cockily, noticing her reaction to his compliment. "This is why I have to tell you something." She continued the blush fading and her smile slowly turning into a frown. She became deadly serious and Austin began to worry at the change in attitude of the shy songwriter.

"Sure, what is it Alls?"

"I hadn't been completely truthful when I told you how I had gotten my stage fright." She said, looking at her hands as she spoke, finding them easier to talk to than Austin's face. She took a peek to see his facial expression and she instantly regretted it, she could tell he was confused, but he also looked annoyed, frustrated and a look she had never seen on Austin before was anger and that was clear in his eyes. His once hazel orbs darkened successfully frightening the brunette. Ally gulped nervously before continuing.

"When the examiner came to judge me on my piano performance I already had stage fright."

"What?" Austin asked in anger which was now also evident in his voice.

"Wait Austin, let me exp..." I was interrupted by Austin's bellowing voice.

"You LIED to me Ally. I can't believe you'd lie to me. I told you about my fear and you return that favour by lying. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALLY!" He yelled. The tears where spilling out of her chocolate brown eyes and she could no longer see, everything had gone fuzzy. She heard Austin stand up and storm out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"P-P-Please Aus-Austin." But it was too late he had gone.

'Have I ruined one of the best things that has ever happened to me.' She could no longer think straight after that. She buried her head in her arms and cried, and cried, and cried.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

Austin marched out of the practice room, he had never been so angry before. He could not believe that Ally had lied to him. He continued his walk down the stairs and was heading to the exit of the music store when He felt something grab his arm and pull him back.

"LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T LIKE TALKING TO PEOPLE WHO LIE!" The blonde rockstar yelled viciously. Then he noticed who he had yelled and he immediately cringed.

'I am in deep trouble.' Austin thought to himself as Trish's face changed from confusion to pure viciousness.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Trish demanded her voice reaching an all time new level of ferociousness.

"Don't give me that Trish, you know full well that Ally was lying to me." I warned my voice returning to a normal level, I wasn't in the mood for this.

"I'm guessing she told you how she really got her stage fright."

"Yeah, she did, and she lied to me, I trusted her and she lied to me."

"Did you let her explain why she didn't tell you, did you let her tell you how she really got her stage fright?" Trish once again demanded, her grip on his arm tightened, her fingernails digging into his skin and he began to regret not wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt. He didn't reply, knowing that Trish already knew the answer. He had marched out of the room before Ally had even a small chance to explain herself.

"I didn't think so." Was all Trish said before pushing him back towards the black metal spiralled staircase that led to the practice room. He breathed in, the anger slowly ebbing away. He walked up the steps slowly until he reached the door that led into one of his favourite rooms. He could hear Ally's sobbing from the other side of the brown wooden door. Instantly guilt replaced his anger and he walked into the practice room.

The first sight his eyes showed him was of Ally crying her eyes out, her head in her arms. Even though Austin had been expecting this kind of scene it did not stop him from feeling immensely guilty. He had caused this; he had made her feel so down.

"Ally?" He called out, his voice weak. His feet carrying him a couple of steps into the blue room. Ally's head snaps up immediately, revealing her red and blood-shot eyes. Her body was shaking violently from all the crying. It was horrible, she looked weak, warn-down and so fragile, like the life had been stolen from her soul. A fresh wave of guilt crashed over him for making her feel like that.

"A-A-Austin?" Was her reply as she stood up, she began to lose balance and she swayed dangerously, threatening to fall to the ground. In one swift movement Austin had walked quickly towards the songwriter and held her steady placing her back onto the piano bench as he also sat down, next to the crying girl.

Ally placed her head on his shoulder as he whispered sweet promises and apologize into her ear. He had his arm wrapped securely around her waist as she calmed down, her breathing returning to a normal rate.

'How could have I done this too her?' He asked himself, feeling foolish, embarrassed but most of all guilty. 'She never deserved that. You made her feel like the worst person in the world when she is the greatest thing that has ever happened to you.'

They sat in silence for five minutes, neither of the music partners confessing how comfortable they feel in each other's arms, neither admitting that their current position made them feel a bit like jig-saw piece, they fit perfectly together. Austin began massaging the skin on her waist underneath her top with his thumb. Drawing casual patterns, soothing her feelings and emotions. Ally was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"I'm so sorry that I lied to you Austin. It's just that I felt like I couldn't tell you the true reason, not just yet, I wasn't ready. But I knew you needed support that day and what I told you was true. The incident with the examiner made my stage fright much worse but it had not been the main reason." She stopped there, breathing heavily trying to calm herself down because he could tell by the end of that little speech her voice had cracked and she was once again on the verge of tears. He pulled her impossibly closer, finally deciding that the only way of getting as close as could be would be by having her on his lap. And that was exactly what he did, he pulled her onto him, making sure she faced him.

He was surprised when she didn't attempt to pull away or move back off of him, Ally simply gasped in surprise, tensing a bit before relaxing in his embrace and snuggling her head in the crook of his neck. The blonde rockstar grinned cheekily before soothing her hair with his hand.

"Ally, you don't have to tell me." Austin whispered softly to her. "I'm sorry, I should never have gotten so mad at you, I acted like an idiot and I can't believe I made the best thing in my life feel so horrible."

"Austin, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I lied to you, even though you are so sweet, caring and kind, I still lied and I feel terrible. I don't blame you for being mad and I wouldn't be at all surprised if you never want to see me again." Ally finished sounding thoroughly upset. "And I really do want to tell you how I got my stage fright, it's just so painful to say that every time I come close to telling you I just lose my voice. It's like I'm being choked, my lungs stop working and my heart slows down." She finished, breathing deeply.

"Ally, I couldn't possibly live without you, I could never stay mad and I am so sorry for being angry in the first place. I shouldn't have lost my temper. And if you really want to tell me how you got your stage fright I promise I will listen and I will never judge you. Just take deep, calming breaths." Austin whispered, trying his best to calm the brunette. She lifted her head away from his neck and looked him in the eye.

Chocolate met hazel as they stared intimately at each other. Neither teenagers wanting to look away. Everything stopped around them, time came to a halt. Her senses where overwhelming her, she could feel his hot breath on her lips, giving them a sudden tingling feeling, she could feel his heart beat against his chest seeing as her hands where rested there, she could feel the butterflies roar in her stomach and the blood rush through her veins. She could smell... him, his familiar smell of pancakes, mint and bowling where filling her nostrils. She could clearly see his hazel orbs boar into her chocolate brown ones. She noticed every colour that circled his black pupil. The hazel nut brown the most obvious of colours but Ally could now see the golden flecks that always brought out that honey colour when he was happy or excited also the deep brown which revealed it's dark shade whenever he was angry or frustrated.

Austin on the other hand was only aware of one thing, Ally's glowing chocolate brown eyes that glowed brighter than the stars at night. They seemed to shimmer like the sea when the moons shadow cast it aglow. It made him melt, just those eyes, they had that ability to take control over him, to set him in a deep trance that frankly he never wanted to come out of.

The rockstar breathed in deeply trying his best to calm himself, but it only made things much more difficult seeing as he caught her familiar scent in his nose. She smelt like sweet strawberries, and he decided in that moment that there was no better smell, not even pancakes.

"I was 6 years old at the time." Ally started, he did not interrupt, letting her know to continue. "And even for a 6 year old I was very insecure, I always wanted to meet others expectations, so that constantly made me worry about performing. But when my Mom was there that feeling always went away, just seeing her in the audience, smiling proudly at me, her eyes dancing with excitement, but most of all belief, belief in her daughter. I no longer cared about anyone else's opinions because I knew that my Mom's opinion was the only important thing and before going on stage she would whisper in my ear;"

"I have and always will have faith in you Ally Dawson. You are beautiful, talented and a truly amazing girl. But most importantly Ally, never, ever, ever lose faith in yourself, you promise me that." Ally's voice began to crumble once finishing her mother's inspirational words. But she did not cry, in fact she was smiling, she loved her mother and before she left her forever she had said six words that Ally Dawson never forgot;

'Whenever you think of me… smile. Smile that smile that no one will ever forget.' Those had been her mother's last words and she had always done what her mother had said.

Austin did not interrupt, yet again allowing her to continue.

"Two weeks before I was scheduled to perform, my Mom died. She had been ill for a year and all the fighting; all the effort came to the same thing. She was gone, leaving a massive whole in my heart which my Mom used to fill. My performance came quickly and I remember standing on stage and I looked around the audience, the eyes filled with belief where no longer there only the expectant. I couldn't do it. According to Trish I turned ghostly white and the next thing I know everything is black. Since then I can't even step on stage without looking for those eyes. But I never find them, and I never will." With that Ally finished her story, her eyes filled with tears but she refused to let them fall. She looked down at her hands once again.

The room filled with silence as Ally sat on Austin's lap waiting for him to say anything, anything at all. What he actually did surprised her as he hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Thank you, Ally." He whispered softly into her ear, meaning every word. The shy songwriter didn't question his choice of words she simply snuggled deeper into his chest, feeling his warmth and noticing how soothing it was.

"Let me help you." Austin spoke suddenly, and Ally was shocked to hjear the determination in his voice.

"I-I can't Austin, we've tried everything." She replied, stuttering slightly. He tilted her head back, making sure she looked him in the eyes.

"Ally, please trust me." She looked at him hesitantly as the blonde pleaded with her, he sounded almost desperate, as if he had to do this.

"Austin I…."

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Okay so the first one-shot will be a two-shot. But don't worry I will update soon. Please review, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on the top. I'll love you forever and for always. Okay a bit much but still, please review. **

**This actually happened to my best friend so I dedicate this story to her (how she got stage fright). She truly is a talented and beautiful girl and is she is honestly the best friend in the whole wide world. This one's for you Bethan. **


	2. Just A Kiss Part 2

**This is just a simple one-shot; Ally lied about the real reason she had stage fright, can Austin forgive her?**

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated K+ – Romance/Friendship **

**This is a small one-shot about Austin and Ally. I love them and think they'd make an awesome couple. Tell me if you would like more one-shots. Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Just A Kiss **

An entire month had passed since Austin and Ally's first major argument although they had made up quickly.

Somehow they were even closer since the incident, they were now inseparable. In those short 31 days Austin had grown very protective over the brunette, even more so than before. Their 'more than friendly moments' increased to once a day, although they were now spending each and every day of the past month with each other anyway.

Ally had, although grudgingly, agreed to letting him help her with her stage fright. And in the past month she had made drastic changes. She would willingly sing in front of Austin, Dez and Trish without any fear at all and during her long hours working at Sonic Boom Ally would now play the sleek, black, grand piano instead of rushing up to the old and slightly warn out piano in the practice room. The costumers would applaud her and the brunette would now be known for smiling and bowing although, with a blush on her face, whereas before, she would turn a pale green and would most likely start vomiting like there was no tomorrow.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

The sun had already started its evening descent down the once blue Miami sky, although it was currently streaked with pink, purple and orange, showing off its vast colours, like a firework.

The six o clock sunset set the practice room alive with red, orange and yellow light bouncing off the walls, and at the present time Ally Dawson and Austin Moon where sitting on the piano bench, to close for what most people called friendly distance but neither the singer nor songwriter seemed at all bothered by their closeness.

_Cause I (I), know (know)_

_A summertime vacation song_

_And you (you), know (know)_

_Wherever we go you'll be singing a long_

_Like na, na na_

_Na, na, na_

_Na, na ,na_

_Na, na, na_

Austin finished up with the song looking at Ally expectantly.

"How was I?" He asked, and although he always appeared a little over confident in his ability and talent in singing Ally's opinion was the one that only really mattered to him and if there was something wrong with his performance he would turn to Ally for the correct and truthful advice.

"Austin, you know full well you don't have to ask that, you where amazing as always, and you're going to blow them all away with the song for Miami Music Festival." Ally replied with confidence, looking the blonde in the eye as she did so, showing him that she was being truthful. "You didn't really need to practice it; you had it sorted weeks ago." She added.

"I wanted to make sure it was perfect. And thanks, but you are much more amazing than I am Ally, you write the songs, I'm only the voice." Austin replied meeting her gaze.

"Don't be silly Austin." She blushed, looking down at her hands which where rested on her lap before looking back up at him. "I need you as much as you need me."

"I need you more." He replied, barely above a whisper but seeing as it was silent Ally heard the blonde loud and clear. She did not say anything though; she looked at him in awe although Austin could see the confusion in her eyes. She was flattered by the comment although it intrigued her, he had said it in such a romantic way that it made her forget about the world outside and focus solely upon Austin and his hazel eyes that where gazing intently into her chocolate brown orbs.

She was also no longer sure if they were talking about music any longer. It had not sounded like it, but what else could the rockstar have meant. Maybe that he needed her as a best friend and she was simply looking over a sweet compliment. At this the shy songwriter shook her head as if shake away her thoughts, although the movement with her head did no such thing.

Ally looked back down at the piano but she felt three fingers pull her head back to face his. They both ignored the fact that this simple touch had the power to charge Paris for a week, and the music partners gazed into each other's eyes again. Brown and hazel colliding, causing both teenagers insides to melt successfully. Austin's gentle, warm and soft fingers brushed up Ally's jaw line and to her wavy, chocolate brown hair. He let it dance in between his fingertips, it was as soft as silk and the blonde couldn't help but feel calm, sitting next to the most beautiful girl in the world, his best friend, her hair gliding through his fingers.

"Ally, you know I don't just need you for my music, I need you Ally. You're my best friend, and I never want to lose you. You're like my own life support, and I know you fear that I might give up on you, but I will have so much more to lose if you ever gave up on me." Austin finished speaking and Ally couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes, although she blinked them away. She could tell he was telling the truth, his eyes glowed that sweet honey colour that always got her so transfixed.

"I could never give up on you Austin." She replied softly looking him in the eyes as he had done. After this they both smiled warmly at each other, neither would nor could look away from the intense gaze. Austin's hand glided down her neck and arm until it reached hers, he entwined his fingers with her own, smiling as he did so, immensely pleased that Ally had not pulled away.

"Okay guys, we have a bit of a situation." Trish called from the doorway, slight panic evident in her voice before the sound of the practice room door shutting with a bang.

Both teenagers turned from gazing deeply into each other's eyes to looking at their curly haired friend, a love-struck and slightly dazed look still clear in their eyes and facial expressions. They turned to look at her slowly, a smile still brightening their features and their hands still entwined, never wanting to remove their fingers from each others.

The manager and third member of team Austin was not at all fazed by their current situation, it was now a regular action that took place almost every day if either Dez or herself walk into the practice room unexpectedly.

Austin and Ally had also stopped bothering to make it look like nothing ever happened; they would stay that way until someone prized them off of each other. And even though they were not yet more than friends, Trish and even Dez (although he acted like he didn't) knew that the music partners would end up together eventually. And truthfully she couldn't wait for that to happen.

"What's up Trish?" Austin asked rather dreamily, still caught in the moment with the beautiful girl next to him. His voice wavered slightly but as always he managed to play it off.

"Well, Mr Johnson, the man in charge of the Miami Music Festival saw Ally playing the piano and singing that he desperately wants Ally to play with Austin at the music festival. Before you ask, he somehow knows that Ally is your songwriter." Trish explained in practically one breath but somehow the brunette and the blonde had caught up with her speech.

"WHAT?" Ally shrieked after getting a couple of seconds to let Trish's words sink in.

"Believe me Ally I tried telling him that you had stage fright but he didn't seem to take no for an answer. I don't think he'll be too impressed if Austin performs on his own." Trish replied to her friend's clear panic at the news.

"Well, you'll have to tell him that I can't perform."

"But Ally, remember what he said, about the reviews? He said he would review each singer on the website after the show. I don't think he'll be too happy if you don't turn up, he won't exactly give Austin a good review." Trish tried reasoning.

"But..., what am I going to do?" Ally asked herself more than anyone sounding frustrated and very nervous. She didn't want to let Austin down but she wasn't sure if she could perform yet. She pulled her hand out of Austin's grasp, hoping he was not offended and then put her head in her hands, trying to think up a solution to this. Austin placed an arm around her comfortingly before leaning in a little so his lips where nanometres from her ear.

"Ally, don't worry if you don't want to perform that's fine but this could be your chance to finally get over you're stage fright." He whispered softly into her ear, his lips brushing her skin and she shivered noticeably under the gentle touch of his lips. Ally lifted her head from her delicate and petit hands and faced the blonde, looking into his eyes. They were very close now, their noses touching.

"I don't know Austin. What if I'm not ready?" She whispered quietly, the nervousness she was feeling was displayed clearly in her voice.

"But what if you are ready. And remember, I'll be with, right beside you, just make sure you look at me. No one else will matter alright, just imagine your singing like you would usually do if you where with me in the practice room." He replies yet again in a whisper, soothing his music partner.

"But I haven't even got a song yet; I mean I'd have to write a brand new duet in what, 6 days." She exclaimed, panic returning in full measure by the end of the sentence.

"Ally, I know you have a few in your song book, we'll just use one of them." He suggest, although a small made its way across his face, he that she was actually considering this.

"But the only songs I have are love songs Austin and you hate those." She replied.

"That's fine, I don't mind honestly. As long as the more people get to hear your beautiful voice then I will sing any song."

"Thanks Austin. And I-I guess I'll... do it." She replied slightly hesitantly but she smiled brightly at the end, and she noticed he was two.

"I'll let you two rehearse and I'll confirm with Mr Johnson that you are performing." Trish spoke up before turning on her heel and leaving the practice room, closing the door behind her quietly.

"So, what song are we performing?" Austin asked Ally once the short-tempered latina left.

"How about this?" Ally replied opening her songbook at the correct page.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

A week had passed and the blonde rockstar and shy songwriter where backstage at the Miami Music Festival. They were scheduled to go on in 10 minutes and Ally was beginning to panic at the thought of singing to a full audience. She was currently pacing, resisting the urge to shove a strand of hair in her mouth and start nibbling on it furiously. Besides the people in make-up will not be pleased to her lip-stick smudged and in her own hair and neither will the hair-stylist.

Ally had not known that there would be so much effort involved in making her look like she did now. Truthfully she loved it although they practically dragged her around the place, fixing her hair, applying make-up and sorting her into an outfit.

She was wearing a simple black v-neck dress that reached an inch or two above her knee cap. On her waist was a simple black belt and too keep some feeling in her arms was a pretty, pearl white cardigan. Her chocolate brown hair was left as it usually was although the hair-stylist had applied different creams and serums to add curls and volume. The make-up artist had smoothed in a thin layer of foundation, eyeliner, mascara and shiny silver eye shadow on top of her eyelid, although it didn't look stupid, it brought out the sparkle in her eye. And on her lips was a strawberry flavoured lip-gloss that was supposedly to make her lips look irresistible to any guy, although she highly doubted that.

The petit brunette heard footsteps from behind her and she whirled around and caught sight of the familiar blonde. She smiled in relief at seeing the rockstar. Austin on the other hand had stopped in his tracks once Ally had turned around. His mouth hung open slightly and his eyes seemed incapable of adjusting to what was in front of him. He was mesmerized; he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. She was shining brighter than any star, and even if he wanted to he could not look away.

"Ally, you look... you just look so beautiful." He whispered, truly breath taken at the image of what is Ally. Ally blushed a deep crimson although the make-up hid most of the blush.

"T-Thanks Austin." The make-up however did not hide the stutter in her voice. "Anyway, where have you been, I started to think you had abandoned me?"

"I was being attacked by the make-up artists." He replied, sounding slightly annoyed. Ally however chuckled a little.

"That makes the both of us. Hang on, why were you being attacked by the make-up artist." She asked, clearly confused, although her eyes held slight laughter.

"She was convinced lip-stick was the new look for guys." He replied. "Does it look obvious that I have any on me?" He asked a little worried that people would notice the light shade of pink that Katie decided was definitely his colour.

"Not from here." She replied before waking up to him. "Well, pink is a... different colour on you." She added once she was close enough to see the make-up smeared on his lips.

"Urgh, could you please take it off?"

"Sure." Was all Ally said before pulling a tissue out of nowhere and started dapping it gently on his lips, not wanting the lip-stick to smudge all over his face. She was very close to him now, and Austin could smell her minty breath although there was a hint of strawberry along with it. It didn't smell wired at all, in fact it was oddly addicting; the cool fresh mint and the sweet strawberries provided the perfect smell.

"All gone." She whispered, bringing the tissue away from my mouth. The music partners stood there for a while staring at each other.

"Austin, I'm scared."

"I know. But trust me you'll be fine. Come here." Austin pulled Ally into a warm embrace, rubbing her back soothingly, whispering gently into her ear.

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson? You'll be on in 30 seconds." And with that the back-stage guy left. The duo nodded their head to show appreciation, but he had already exited the room.

They walked hand in hand to the side of the stage and Ally peered out into the audience. Her grip on his hand tightened considerably and she snapped her eyes shut in fear.

"What if I don't meet their expectations?" She asked, clearly nervous and scared, her eyes still clamped shut. Austin pulled her into him once again and whispered into her ear;

"Ally look at me." She obeyed, opening her eyes to look at him. His hands wrapped around her waist keeping her there, but she felt safe, not trapped. "I have and always will have faith in you Ally Dawson. You are beautiful, talented and a truly amazing girl. But most importantly Ally, never, ever, ever lose faith in yourself, you promise me that. And I can promise you that I'll never give up on you." Ally looked at him in awe; he had remembered exactly what her mother had said to her. With the exception of what had been added at the end.

Before she could say anything they were being introduced to the audience. Although Ally was no longer aware of anything else but Austin, admittedly she was aware of the heart that was beating a mile a minute within her chest, thumping as if trying to escape. She was also conscious of her above average breathing, but it did not matter when she was gazing into Austin's eyes.

"You ready?" He asked encouragingly. She simply nodded in return; words were lost at the current time.

They walked out on stage together, hand in hand. They sat on the shinny, black piano bench, just as they would do in the practice room. Ally placed her hands, so that they were hovering gently above the correct keys.

"Ally look at me." He whispered for the second time that night. "Never look away." Was all he added at the end.

Ally looked up at him, his hazel eyes, gazing intently into her chocolate brown orbs. And that was when she noticed the belief in his eyes, no hint of expectation, just belief in her, belief in Ally Dawson. She pressed her fingers down on the piano, not even aware that she had made the decision to start. Her fingers danced around the piano keys sub-consciously. The audience had gone quite but neither Ally nor Austin where paying any attention to them.

**-Austin-** _-Ally-_ **_-Together-_**

_'Lyin' here with you so close to me' 'It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe' 'Caught up in this moment' 'Caught up in your smile'_

**'I've never opened up to anyone' 'So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms'** **_'We don't need to rush this' 'Let's just take it slow' _** **_'Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight' 'Just a touch of the fire burning so bright' 'No I don't want to mess this thing up' 'I don't want to push too far' 'Just a shot in the dark that you just might' 'Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life' 'So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight' _**_ 'I know that if we give this a little time' **'It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find'**_ _'It's never felt so real,_ **no it's never felt so _right'_**

'Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight' 'Just a touch of the fire burning so bright' 'No I don't want to mess this thing up' 'I don't want to push too far' 'Just a shot in the dark that you just might' 'Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life' 'So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight'

**_'No I don't want to say goodnight'_** **'I know it's time to leave, _but you'll be in my dreams'_**

**'Tonight'** _'Tonight' **'Tonight'**_

**_'Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight' 'Just a touch of the fire burning so bright' 'No I don't want to mess this thing up' 'I don't want to push too far' 'Just a shot in the dark that you just might' 'Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life' _'So baby I'm alright,_ oh, _**_let's do this right,** with just a kiss goodnight' **'With a kiss goodnight'** 'Kiss goodnight'**_

As the song ended Ally realised two things, 1; she and Austin where now very close to each other and, 2; she had been singing the song to Austin, not the audience.

Before she could register anything else Austin's soft and warm lips where now on her own. She kissed back, not needing to think twice about it. She did not see fireworks and feel sparks, no, it was much better than that, she could feel every one of Austin's emotions in that one kiss. It was passionate and filled with longing, there was courage, determination, happiness, even trust but the one thing that had her hooked was the belief. She never knew a kiss could be that informative but Ally Dawson realised then and there that Austin Moon had complete and utter faith in her.

They continued to kiss, their lips moving in perfect sync and that feeling of a jig-saw piece crept up on them again and her lips where tingling under the touch of his own.

They broke apart only for air and both brunette and blonde where smiling happily at each other.

"I guess there is only one way to say this. Ally Dawson.., I love you." Austin spoke over the cheer of the crowd. He looked a little nervous as he said this but his eyes where shining brighter than the sun.

"There is only one reply to that. Austin Moon, I love you too." Ally replied with confidence, looking into his eyes, any sign of fear was erased as happiness and even relief took hold of his handsome features. He smiled down at her adoringly. He pecked her lips with a soft kiss before getting off of the piano bench and holding out his hand.

"Let me take you home." Ally didn't say anything, only smile warmly at him and take his hand in hers before rising from the piano bench and leaving the stage.

"You where amazing tonight Ally. Promise me you'll perform again."

"I promise." Was her reply. And with that they walked home, hand in hand.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**So this sucked, oh well, at least I updated. Please review, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on the top. I'll love you forever and for always. Okay a bit much but still, please review. **

**If you want more cheesy one-shots please tell, also give me a particular song that you might want and I could write something with it. **

**If you read 'The Real Her' then I am so sorry for the wait but I got distracted reading The Hunger Games. It is awesome and I definitely recommend it to anyone. **


	3. Jessie's Girl

**These are just simple one-shots; Ally gets herself a boyfriend and Austin is not pleased when he finds out who it is.**

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated T – Romance/Friendship **

**This is a small one-shot about Austin and Ally. I love them and think they'd make an awesome couple. Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Jessie's Girl**

Austin Moon stepped over the threshold of Sonic Boom, breathing in some of his favourite scents; guitar strings and wood polish filled his nostrils and he inhaled deeply, loving the tingling feeling these scents brought to his nose.

Everything was at its usual in the music store; instruments cluttered the store in an organized mess and customers explored the depths of music filled room, searching for the item they desired.

The singers chocolate brown orbs became bored of exploring its surroundings and instead settled on the beautiful petit brunette songwriter who currently stood in her regular position behind the Sonic Boom counter, her head buried deep inside her journal. The faded leather diary looked worn and overly used and Austin made a quick note to himself to buy her a new one someday soon.

He strolled over to the brunette beauty, keeping his cool as expected because, come on; he wouldn't be Austin Moon if he wasn't.

"Hey Ally." He greeted her calmly as always.

"Oh.. hey Austin." She replied, a little shocked at the voice that had broken her out of her journal reverie, but the shock quickly turned into happiness and joy at the sight of the blonde singer who was now leaning against the counter coolly.

"What ya doin?" Austin questioned, his voice raising a pitch or two. Ally giggled that adorable giggle of hers, trying and failing to hold it in. "What's so funny Ally?" Austin whined in mock offense.

"You sound like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb." Ally managed to reply, although the occasional giggle interrupted her sentence.

"I do not." Austin retorted.

"You _so_ did."

"Whatever." Austin complied, not able to reply with a witty response.

"Ha ha ha, you know I'm right." Ally turned her attention back to her songbook, hoping Austin's song would be completed by the end of the day.

"How's the latest hit coming Alls?" Austin asked, practically reading her mind.

"Almost done, if you stop by later on it should be ready. Sorry I've taken almost two weeks to write this." Ally replied, her voice turning to apologetic by the end.

"Cool, and Ally, you don't have to apologise. I still feel really bad about the time before. You're songs are amazing and I'd gladly wait two months just to have the chance to sing it." Austin replied sincerely, looking Ally in the eyes. The brunette smiled from ear to ear.

"Thanks Austin."

The conversation died at this as singer and songwriter just gazed into each other's eyes, hazel meeting chocolate brown trying to gather as much information as they could from just the pools of colour in their eyes. They were both smiling so wide that their facial muscles were beginning to hurt, but neither stopped.

"Ahem." Came the sound of a deep voice from somewhere behind Austin. Ally tilted her head to get a better view of the mystery man and Austin spun around, also wondering who had interrupted their... moment?

They saw a tall dark haired boy around the same height and age as Austin. He deep green moss coloured eyes that shined like diamonds and his lips where soft and light pink.

"Jessie? What you doin here man? I thought you were travelling the world with your parents." Austin asked a little surprised to see one of his best friends from elementary staring back at him, but happy none the less.

"Oh, hey Austin, it's been too long bro." After this he pulled Austin into a hug, slapping him on the back lightly as guys always did when they hugged. "It got cut short because my Mom is pregnant, so I'll be having a new baby brother or sister in a few months." Jessie said, after pulling away from the hug.

"Cool. Hey, how did you know where to find me?"

"Oh, I didn't." He replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Not to sound rude or anything but.. what are you doing here then? In a music store? You hate music."

"Actually I came to see Ally." Jessie replied, pointing a finger casually at Ally. His eyes flickered in her direction, adding a flirtatious wink at the end causing the brunette's face to blush a deep crimson red and begin to fluster a little. Austin's smile immediately switched into a frown. He was annoyed that _Jessie_ had just strutted on in here and started flirting with Ally, he was also confused, and seeing as he didn't quite know what was going on.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked slowly, the confusion clear in his voice.

"I met Ally about three days ago, and well, we really hit it off. I took her on a date last night. And I came to talk to you because I wanted to ask you something." Jessie replied, his eyes swiftly retreating back to Ally by the end of the sentence. Anger coursed through Austin like tsunami wave, big, powerful and strong, with no possible way of stopping it. His blood was boiling, pumping furiously around his veins and it felt like someone had just landed him in the Sahara desert.

'Who the hell did he think he was?' His mind yelled. 'He couldn't just waltz on in here and steal her heart. He had no right. He is nowhere near good enough for Ally, I mean for starters he has dark hair, a blonde would be a much better match for her.'

"You two are dating?" I asked, my voice several octaves to high for a teenage boys and sounded more like Nelsons. He looked from Jessie's confident face to Ally's shy and beetroot colour face, hoping they would burst out laughing and say they were just joking.

"Yep." Jessie replied with confidence, popping the 'p.' Meanwhile all Ally could do was nod but he could see the smile she was trying to contain.

His heart felt like it had jumped right off of a cliff and shattered into thousands of unfixable pieces. He was in so much agony and for a brief second he thought he'd had a heart attack but he knew that he was - for the first time in his life - heartbroken.

"Great. I'm happy for you." He managed to just about croak out. He felt like he was choking, like the air had been sucked out of his lungs and the ability to inhale oxygen suddenly became the most difficult thing ever.

"Are you okay Austin?" Ally asked, concern laced her voice.

"Yeh, why wouldn't I be?" He replied, although it was very unconvincing. He hated how weak and vulnerable his voice sounded. He felt pathetic because he didn't even know why he felt like this. He had no clue why it felt someone had stomped all over his heart and kicked every happy emotion out of it or why the image of Jessie's decapitated head on a stick was suddenly very pleasing.

Before Ally could pry any further on his well being he spoke, trying to change the subject a little and give himself a chance to clear his head. He might head down to the beach and let his feet dip into the cold ocean and feel the small grains of sand tickling him as the yellow coloured grit danced in between his toes.

"I think I'll go find Dez." He quickly turned on his heel, heading straight for the exit when Ally's musical voice met his ears.

"Dez went out with his family, remember? And besides I'll be on my break in an hour and we can practice the song." Austin kept his back to them as he gazed longingly at the door and cursed his misfortune of not being able to escape.

"Okay, I'll be over there if you need me." He replied once he was facing them again. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, implying that he'll be sitting on the couch towards the entrance of the store.

He made his way towards the sofa before plopping himself down and pulling out his iPod and tuning out the rest of the world by plugging himself into his earphones.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

Tuning out the rest of the world proved very difficult when Ally and Jessie kept flirting loudly with each other. It had been 45 long minuets and he _still_ hadn't left yet. The minuets seemed to drag be slowly and Austin struggled to remember thinking of a more torturing hour. Not even when he went to the dentist and his Mom messed up the times thinking the appointment was at 10:00 when really it was at 12:00. He had to wait for 2 hours in the waiting room with nothing to entertain himself with.

The music did not drown out Ally's giggles and the blonde was finding it very difficult to sort out his feelings with that chaos going off in the background.

He had no clue what Jessie wanted to ask her but he knew it must have been big because Ally squealed, threw her arms around his neck and screaming 'yes.'

Austin had come to the conclusion that he definitely liked Ally and if not, then he loved her because he could never remember feeling so unhappy, so heartbroken in his life. Not when Cassidy had rejected him, not when iHop closed for a week because the employees went on strike and not when his pet dog that the family had had since before Austin was born had died. His parents even named his middle name after the dog (Yes, his dog was a boy named Monica thank you very much).

Trish marched in not long later with the usual 'guess who got a job at...?' Today it was Smooth Smoothies but for once no one acknowledged this. Ally remained to giggling at Jessie while Austin had his head in his hands, trying to shut out the world around him.

Deciding that Ally didn't really need to be interrupted she waltzed over to the glum blonde and sat down next to him, patting his arm comfortingly.

"You finally realized, didn't you?" She asked softly, and truthfully he wasn't that surprised to hear her ask this. He looked up at her and Trish had to stifle a gasp, he looked like an abandoned puppy, searching for a home. He nodded sorrowfully, blinking back the salty water that threatened to pour from his eyes. He felt fragile and pathetic, and he hated what his feelings and emotions were doing to him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He wheezed out failing to keep the crack out of his voice. To anyone else this question might have seemed stupid but Trish understood. He had realised he had more than friendly feelings for his best friend, he felt lost and confused. Sad because he thought he was too late and angry at himself for not noticing these feelings and for letting them get the better for him. All in all he wished he'd known sooner hoe he felt about his songwriter and he wished Trish had informed him before all this could have happened.

"Because you needed to find out on your own." She replied simply. "Besides, Ally does feel the same, she just needs some convincing. Ally has always been good at hiding her feelings, so good that she does it naturally and can now fool herself."

"But how?"

"What's the one thing you share in common?" Trish asked, leading him to the right track.

"Music." He breathed, realisation of what he must do dawned on him. "Thanks Trish, you're the best." He pulled her into a tight and before she could do anything else he had legged it out of the store, not looking back.

'What would he do without me?' Trish smiled to herself, happy that things might finally fall into that fairytale ending she had been expecting.

"Trish, where did Austin go?" Ally called from behind the counter, no sign of the dark haired cutie.

"Oh, he was feeling a little ill so he said he'd go home and get some rest. He is performing in here tomorrow." Trish replied, lying easily.

"Oh... okay. Maybe I should go see how he is?" Ally said, more as an afterthought. Trish had been expecting that so she quickly thought of a good enough reason to not have her visit him.

"He said it would be better to just leave him get his rest. His Mom is home anyways and he doesn't want anyone catching his bug."

"Oh well, in that case I'll let him get his rest. I hope he is okay though, I hate seeing him ill."

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

"Hey, what's up? I'm gonna be performing two new songs for you guys. The first one is called Illusion and it was written by my partner and best friend Ally Dawson." He hurried to his position on stage. He snuck a quick peek at Ally who was standing in the crowd, eyes wide with shock. He hadn't told her that he would be performing to songs so he wasn't that surprised to see her eyes as wide as saucers.

'I'm putting on a show,'

'I'm gonna levitate ya,'

'Leave you want-want-wanting more,'

'I see you fascinated,'

I've got you hypnotized,'

'White glove, put your dream up,'

'A fantasy before your eyes,'

'Get up on the stage,'

'Free yourself from the cage,'

'Come on dance girl,'

'Ain't a massacre,'

'It's just an illusion,'

'One, two, three don't disappear,'

'Coming right back, just stay right here,'

'Ain't no second guess girl,'

'I'm not the best girl,'

'But I'm just an illusion,'

'Ohhh,'

'Uh, listen,'

'I ain't no fake Houdini,'

'I'll put a spell on you,'

'I'm something like a genie,'

'Girl I'll make your wish come true.,'

'And now our time is running,'

'With every grain of sand,'

'So here's the grand finale,'

'Watch me do my sleight of hand,'

'Get up on the stage,'

'Free yourself from the cage,'

'Come on dance girl,'

'Ain't a massacre,'

'It's just an illusion,'

'One, two, three don't disappear,'

'Coming right back, just stay right here,'

'Ain't no second guess girl,'

'I'm not the best girl,'

'But I'm just an illusion,'

'Somewhere in a dream,'

'We'll meet again, my baby,'

'And I promise that I won't disappear,'

'I'll be right here...,'

'And I won't be, won't be, won't be,'

'Just an illusion,'

'Get up on the stage,'

'Free yourself from the cage,'

'Come on dance girl,'

'Ain't a massacre,'

'It's just an illusion,'

'One, two, three don't disappear,'

'Coming right back, just stay right here,'

'Ain't no second guess girl,'

'I'm not the best girl,'

'But I'm just an illusion,'

'Get up on the stage,'

'Free yourself from the cage,'

'Come on dance girl,'

'Ain't a massacre,'

'It's just an illusion,'

'One, two, three don't disappear,'

'Coming right back, just stay right here,'

'Ain't no second guess girl,'

'I'm not the best girl,'

'But I'm just an illusion.'

He finished the song to a wild applause and high pitched screaming. That familiar buzzing feeling took place from somewhere within him, it was a feeling that he only ever experienced when he was performing. His eyes flickered through the crowd and he found the un miss able pair of chocolate brown orbs that belonged to Ally Dawson. She smiled widely at him and gave him the regular thumbs up.

His nerves set in as he was handed his favourite bass guitar. He had never really written a song that was worth naming as an actual song. The furthest he had ever gotten was his song song which right now he did not want to think about.

He wouldn't dedicate it to her because there was no need; it was blatantly obvious that the song was for her so there was no point in getting her embarrassed by the whole audience also knowing.

"Okay so this is the first song I have ever written that was actually worth singing, so take it easy on me but I hope you'll like it. This song is called 'Jessie's girl.'

'Yeah Jessie he's a friend,'

'Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine,'

'But lately something's changed,'

'That ain't hard to define,'

'Jessie's got himself a girl,'

'And I want to make her mine,'

'And she's watching him with those eyes,'

'And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it,'

'And he's holding her in his arms late, late tonight,'

'You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl,'

'I wish that I had Jessie's girl,'

'Where can I find a woman like that?'

'I play along with charade,'

'There doesn't seem to be a reason to change,'

'And I feel so dirty when they start talking cute,'

'I wanna tell that I love her,'

'But the point is probably moot,'

'And she's watching him with those eyes,'

'And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it,'

'And he's holding her in his arms late, late tonight,'

'You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl,'

'I wish that I had Jessie's girl,'

'Where can I find a woman like that?'

'Like Jessie's girl,'

'I wish that I had Jessie's girl,'

'Where can I find a woman... ,'

'Where can I find a woman like that?'

'And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,'

'Wonderin' what she don't see in me,'

'I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines,'

'Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?'

'Tell me! Why can't I find a woman like that?'

'I wish that I had Jessie's girl,'

'You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl,'

'I wish that I had Jessie's girl,'

'I want Jessie's girl,'

'Where can I find a woman like that,'

'Like Jessie's girl,'

'I wish that I had Jessie's girl,'

'I want, I want Jessie's girl.'

Austin finished the song, looking straight into Ally's eyes, trying to read her emotions but the only one that showed itself was shock and what looked like realisation. The crowd loved the song and they were screaming their heads off, but right now he didn't care, all that mattered, all that ever matters is Ally. He tore my gaze away from hers and spoke to the crowd below him.

"Thank you guys for coming and I hope you liked my new songs." With that he stood up and walked off stage and out of the store.

'What have you done? You have ruined your friendship. Since when did you listen to Trish? He questioned himself as he walked to who know where, trying and failing to clear his head.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

15 minutes later Austin Moon was sitting on a bench by the mall pond, petting Pickles the goose. He never knew this place could be so relaxing. He sighed out loud wishing that the ground would open up and swallow him whole that would make everything so much easier.

"What happened to this place being lame?" A familiar voice called from behind him. He snapped his head around so fast he was surprised he didn't break his neck. But he was more shocked to discover that Ally was smirking.

She glided over to him and down next to him, not caring that their thighs and shoulders where touching and only now noticing that the electric shock that tingled all over his body could be caused because of the beautiful brunette that sat next to him. He turned to look at her, noticing that they were millimetres away from each other. It was torture for him to not close the gap completely between them and place his lips onto hers.

"That song was about Jessie and I." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and he was glad it was because that meant that he wouldn't have to answer it.

"I'm sorry Ally, but I can't help how I feel. I only discovered these feelings yesterday but I have felt like this for ages now and Trish convinced me to tell you and I hated seeing you with Jessie it practically killed me and what I'm trying to say is that..." He was cut off by Ally's soft and gentle lips that pressed against his. It took him no time at all in responding as his lips moved with hers in perfect sync. Sparks flew and fireworks exploded as they focused on each other. His hands moved down to her waist as hers tangled in his hair.

"I love you." He completed his un finished sentence and felt his heart warm up at the smile that made its way across her face.

"I love you too." She replied.

And then he kissed her again and again and again and slipped his tongue out of his mouth and ran it across her lips, practically begging for entrance. She granted him permission instantly and he pulled her onto his lap, so she was now straddling him, their body's touching and hands moved everywhere. His tongue danced the tango with hers but soon oxygen became necessary and he decided to try her neck. He placed white hot kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, in search for her sensitive spot. He found it quickly and he sucked it lightly before adding his tongue and bighting down on it. She moaned at this, loving every minute.

"What about Jessie?" He mumbled against her neck.

"I broke up with him this morning." She replied breathlessly. He tore away from her neck to look her in the eye, gaping slightly.

"I love you Ally." Was the only thing he could think of to say, but she smiled at him.

"I love you Austin."

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Hope you liked it. Please review, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on the top. I'll love you forever and for always. Okay a bit much but still, please review. **

**If you want more cheesy one-shots please tell, also give me a particular song that you might want and I could write something with it. **

**I dedicate this to my amazing Granpy. We were watching Austin and Ally 'Secrets and Songbooks' on the sofa the other day, and he turned to me saying "Promise me you will never date an orange and sweaty guy." We both burst out laughing so I had to dedicate this one to him and our slightly different Grandfather granddaughter relationship. He is now an A&A fan and he's always yelling from the living room something like "Ceri, Austin and Ally are on, you don't want to miss it." He is amazing. Love you Granpy.**

**My other story 'The Real Her' should be updated soon, I hope. I've had a really busy month. **


	4. Begin Again

**These are just simple one-shots; Ally's last love shattered her heart, can anyone restore her faith in love?**

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated T – Romance/Friendship **

**These are small one-shots about Austin and Ally. I love them and think they'd make an awesome couple. Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Begin Again**

_Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do_

I sigh as I stare at the reflection of myself in the tall wooden mirror standing in the corner of my bedroom. My chocolate brown eyes sweep up my body as I look over my outfit one last time.

My cute yellow sundress seemed to light up the room as if it were the sun. My black leather handbag draped over my shoulder and simple black heels that made a beautiful click on the hard floor with every step that I took in them.

I loved them, they were my favourite pair of shoes, but _he_ didn't like them. He told me they made me look stupid, and that I should stop wearing them. But I wore them anyway, I still do.

_Turn the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do_

I shut the front door softly behind me and as I turned around a cool autumn breeze nipped at my face gently. I sighed as I gazed out at my street, the suns warm embrace caressing my cheeks as I fell into its deep, warming trance. The gold, red and yellow leaves fluttered by like a feather falling softly out of the sky as it made it's slow decent to the ground, elegant and graceful.

I slip my headphones into my ears and click on shuffle, my favourite song of all time decides to play and my mind drifts to _him_ again. He never liked this song, he never understood it. He told me to get a better taste in music. But I listened to it anyway, I still do.

_Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you_

I took a small step into a beautiful bistro, everything inside was themed like a traditional Italian cafe. Fairy lights of all different colours adorned the ceiling, creating a beautiful romantic setting.

I was caught by surprise when I saw a flash of blonde hair. I had practically assumed you would be late. _He_ never turned up on time, but you did, you still do.

_You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do_

I walk towards the table almost anxiously, but you smile reassuringly and pull out my chair like a true gentleman. _He_ never did that, but you did, you still do.

_And you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid_

It's an odd way to describe a 21 year old man, like a child. But the look in his hazel eyes only proved this further. His whiskey like orbs held a glint of mischief and danced with curiosity. But they also held a look of longing, care and... love.

His bleach blonde hair wiped across his face and he looked so young, so... alive. _He _never looked like that, but you did, you still do.

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause  
He never did_

I never expected you to laugh at my attempt at a joke, because, well... _he_ never did. But you did, you still do.

_I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again_

For 224 days I believed that there was no such thing as love, it was doomed to end, to crash into hell, because that's where it belonged, along with _him._ But as I sat there on that Autumn Wednesday, gazing into your eyes, listening to your angel like voice I felt my belief in love build up again.

_You said you never met one girl who  
Had as many James Taylor records as you  
But I do_

We never had much in common and yet I've spent 10 minutes with you and I feel like I've known you 10 years. _He_ never liked anything I liked, but you did, you still do.

_We tell stories and you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do_

You want to know why I am shy, you want to know how I'm feeling, you want to comfort me and tell me just the right words. _He _never did, but you did, you still do.

_And you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid_

It's an odd way to describe a 21 year old man, like a child. But the look in his hazel eyes only proved this further. His whiskey like orbs held a glint of mischief and danced with curiosity. But they also held a look of longing, care and... love.

His bleach blonde hair wiped across his face and he looked so young, so... alive. _He _never looked like that, but you did, you still do.

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause  
He never did_

I never expected you to laugh at my attempt at a joke, because, well... _he_ never did. But you did, you still do.

_I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again_

For 224 days I believed that there was no such thing as love, it was doomed to end, to crash into hell, because that's where it belonged, along with _him._ But as I sat there on that Autumn Wednesday, gazing into your eyes, listening to your angel like voice I felt my belief in love build up again.

_And we walked down the block, to my car  
And I almost brought him up_

Our coffee mugs quickly drained empty and we exited soon after finishing. He walks me to my car and again I am reminded of how much of a gentleman he is.

I almost bring _him_ up but I feel his hand grab mine and I look down to see out fingers intertwined. Butterflies exploded in my stomach and I looked up at him, and he was smiling down at me, that beautiful smile. _He _never had one, but you did, you still do.

_But you start to talk about the movies  
That your family watches every single Christmas  
And I want to talk about that_  
_And for the first time  
What's past is past  
_

As you talk, I realise, there is no point in worrying about _him_ anymore. _He_ is gone, and in the past. All that matters now is you, _he_ never did, but you did, you still do.

_And you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid_

It's an odd way to describe a 21 year old man, like a child. But the look in his hazel eyes only proved this further. His whiskey like orbs held a glint of mischief and danced with curiosity. But they also held a look of longing, care and... love.

His bleach blonde hair wiped across his face and he looked so young, so... alive. _He _never looked like that, but you did, you still do.

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause  
He never did_

I never expected you to laugh at my attempt at a joke, because, well... _he_ never did. But you did, you still do.

_I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again_  
_... _ _But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again_

For 224 days I believed that there was no such thing as love, it was doomed to end, to crash into hell, because that's where it belonged, along with _him._ But as I sat there on that Autumn Wednesday, gazing into your eyes, listening to your angel like voice I felt my belief in love build up again.

For 224 days I avoided opening up my brown journal, but after our coffee date I grabbed a pen and gingerly opened up the little book. I flipped to an empty page and wrote neatly on the top...

_'Begin Again!' _

_He _never truly loved me, but you did, you still do.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Hope you liked it. Please review, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on the top. I'll love you forever and for always. Okay a bit much but still, please review. **

**If you want more cheesy one-shots please tell, also give me a particular song that you might want and I could write something with it.**

**I probably won't update 'The Real Her' for a while, seeing as I am stuck. I have tons of ideas for one-shots though so hopefully I'll have updates on this fairly soon.**

**I dedicate this to my friend Tara, because she is as nuts about Taylor Swift as I am. I really recommend you listen to this song, it's amazing. I think Taylor finished shooting the video this week, or last week, I don't know, but it was filmed in Paris on a bicycle.**


	5. Big Dreams & Big Apples

**These are just simple one-shots; A trip to New York proves life changing. Does the Big Apple spell love for songwriter and singer? Based off the Jessie crossover, not a spoiler I've just guessed.**

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated K+ – Romance/Friendship **

**This is a small one-shot about Austin and Ally. I love them and think they'd make an awesome couple. Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Big Dream & Big Apple**

His heart rate accelerated to a speed he never knew existed, and yet he loved it. The adrenalin pumped through his body, in his veins, in his blood. The bright spotlight shone down on him like the moon at night, basking him in its unearthly glow. His hands gripped the microphone that remained clasped in his death grip. If that microphone could breathe then he was pretty sure he would have cut off its wind pipe by now. He brought it to his lips, but he did not tremble, he was Austin Moon, and he was never nervous. The adrenalin coursing through his body was like fire as it spread through him, and he had to work hard from shaking, overcome by the experience, by the awe of it all.

"Do you guys wanna start Christmas off with a bang?" He yelled into the mic, his voice coming out strong and steady. The audience answered him with yells and cheers of approval and he could feel the smile tug at his lips, after all they were screaming for him, and he loved that, he had the crowd begging.

"Well, it looks like you're in luck, because I have an amazing new Christmas song. It was written by my outstanding music partner Ally Dawson. Hit it guys!"

_1, 2, 3, 4!  
Uh-huh!  
Wooo!_

And with that the song started in full swing and he was singing along to the festive song, dancing around the stage and reaching out to touch the girls hands in the front row. Loving how they would swoon when he winked at them or when they stared in shook and awe at the hand that had just made contact with his.

_I always love this time of year  
White snow and reindeer  
Heh, yeah_

_There's something special in the air  
Friends and family everywhere  
Ooooh_

_When everybody's singing  
My heart starts jing-a-lingin'  
There's something 'bout those December nights_

_Today's the day  
Let's celebrate  
With that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul_

_We'll have a ball  
Let's deck the halls  
With that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul_

_We got that reindeer  
Kinda cheer  
Santa's flying over here  
All the way from the North Pole!  
'Cause we got Christmas Soul_

_Yeah, we got Christmas Soul  
Uh, yeah!  
What (What)_

_When it gets real cold outside  
I'm ma take you on a sleigh ride  
Woo!_

_We'll come and gather 'round the tree  
And we'll make some memories  
Oh, oh, yeah_

_When everybody's singing  
My heart starts jing-a-lingin'  
There's something 'bout those December nights_

_Today's the day  
Let's celebrate with that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul_

_We'll have a ball  
Let's deck the halls with that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul_

_We got that reindeer  
Kinda cheer  
Santa's flying over here  
All the way from the North Pole!  
'Cause we got Christmas Soul_

_Just clap your hands  
We can dance tonight (Come on!)  
If you got Christmas spirit  
Let it shine bright (Uh-huh)_

_I said_

_Just clap your hands  
We can dance tonight (Ow!)  
If you got Christmas spirit  
Let it shine bright  
Yeah, yeah_

_Today's the day  
Let's celebrate with that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul_

_We'll have a ball  
Let's deck the halls with that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul_

_We got that reindeer  
Kinda cheer  
Santa's flying over here  
All the way from the North Pole!  
'Cause we got Christmas Soul_

_Just feel that, just feel that  
Just feel that Christmas Soul (Christmas Soul!)  
Just feel that, just feel that  
Just feel that Christmas Soul (Yeah, we'll feel that Christmas Soul!)  
Just feel that, just feel that  
Just feel that Christmas Soul  
Oooh_

He stared out at the crowd in awe. They were going wild, they were going wild for him. He couldn't believe it, and yet it had happened, it was happening, right before his very eyes. He had achieved his dream, his biggest dream. He performed in Times Square, New York, maybe not on New Year's Eve, but he couldn't help but admit that performing on Christmas Eve was so much better.

He gazed down at them, as they remained to cheer him. His hazel eyes drifted throughout the crowd and he felt that familiar smile he only ever got at making eye contact with a pair of beautiful chocolate brown orbs that belonged to his music partner, his songwriter, his best friend.

She was looking up at him in complete and utter shock. He chuckled lightly to himself knowing that she was just as shocked as he was. _They_ had made it, and he could not have been any happier.

Her eyes filled with adoration, respect and awe as she beamed at him, her smile brighter that the sun and more heartwarming than any cheesy romance novel.

And in that short moment he realized that even though he had just completed his dream - his what seemed to feel like a fantasy for a long time before the beautiful brunette waltzed into his life, dancing her quirky dance all the way into his heart - he realized that he loved the way she looked at him, the way her eyes filled with something that looked like longing and adoration, passion and belief. The way her star twinkling eyes lit up and the smile that seemed almost inevitable the moment her eye caught any sort of glimpse of him.

He realized that he loved this just as much, if not more than the wild fan girls screaming his name and he'd much rather have Ally alone look at him in awe than have everyone in the world (aside from her) look at him in the same way.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

The next few days flew by in a blur and Boxing Day to New Years Eve came much quicker than the blonde would have liked.

So much had happened in the past few days the singer struggled to remember what they had even been up to. His memories where simply fuzzy thoughts, all jumbled together, it was almost like he had spent the past couple of days in a never ending hangover, everything to blurry to recognise.

He vaguely remembered ringing his parents for a long talk with his father. He had never been so thrilled in his whole life to hear his father finally say those five words that meant the absolute world to him. His deep, but caring voice filled his ears, and seemed to ring through them; however it wasn't unpleasant, in fact it was the opposite.

His Dad was finally proud of him and his music.

He also remembers talking with Jimmy about the next step for his career, although admittedly they had decided to settle and enjoy the festive celebrations and talk more about their next plan of action once arriving back home.

He remembers traipsing around New York, sightseeing and shopping. He enjoyed this very much; he loved hanging out with his four friends and where better to than New York City. They visited the Statue of Liberty, The Empire State Building, Central Perk and many other places that his mind struggled to recall.

Meanwhile the whole Ross Family had been up in arms about organising their annual New Year's Eve party. He had been offered to perform, but for the first time he declined. He had been meaning to speak to Ally, but striking a conversation in private lately became so difficult he stopped even trying.

He was brought out of his dream land by the sound of his own voice blasting through the speakers;

'You're always on my mind,'

'I think about you all the time...'

'Ummmm... No!'

The handsome blonde currently sat in a comfy armchair in the Ross family living room in their stylish apartment.

The party was in full swing; everyone was dancing and having a laugh. He could even see his dark, curly haired Latina friend and his eccentric best freckled friend dancing around together, positively beaming at each other.

H caught sight of Jessie and Luke dancing, Luke constantly trying to move closer, trying to minimize the breathing space between them. Jessie simply rolled her eyes and pushed him away lightly. Only Luke was not that easily deterred, because this action was repeated several times until Austin's hazel orbs got bored of the repetitive sight.

His eyes wandered yet again, and this time they landed on a couple in the corner of the room, slow dancing even to the fast pace beat of the song. The girls arms were slung over his neck and his were wrapped tightly around her waist, as if afraid that if he loosened his grip, she would disappear right before his eyes and become a shadow, or merely a figment of his imagination.

He recognised the guy as that Adam kid who had attempted to flirt with Ally, like the second they had arrived in the lobby. He was pleased to see that it was not Ally that was currently being held in his embrace.

His eyes once again took to searching the crowded room, only this time in search for a particular songwriter with smooth as silk chocolate brown hair and diamond like eyes that twinkled like sparkles would under the glowing light of the moon. Her lips a ruby red and her cheeks held a china pink dusting, adding even more effect when someone made her blush. Austin admittedly loved making her face glow red.

There was no sign of the petit brunette, so he got up from his chair and searched the crowded dance floor, but he could not find the songwriter anywhere.

'This is not a love song,'

'Not a love song.'

The song ended to a chorus of cheers and screams, and he couldn't help the grin that made its way onto his face.

"Hey guys, only five minutes to midnight, grab that special someone for that New Year's kiss and get that countdown started." Jessie yelled into a mic, maybe a little over enthusiastic about the whole thing, but hey, this was a party and they were all here for a good time. But his good time would never start unless he could find Ally, because let's face it, he isn't Austin without Ally.

_5 minutes _

He searched in vain for the brunette but there was no sign of her. He saw Trish and Dez awkwardly dancing around like lunatics to a slow song and he wondered if there was any chance some alcohol had been slipped into their drinks. Well, at least Trish's drink.

"Hey guys, have you seen Ally, I've looked everywhere?" He asked, unable to keep the concern out of his voice.

"Umm, I think I saw her out on the balcony, why don't you try there?" Trish answered, halting in the middle of a particularly weird dance move. Well, at least she isn't drunk, she didn't slur her words.

"Alright, thanks." And with that he headed straight for the balcony.

He slid the glass door open slowly and let the winter wind whip at his face. It was like getting smacked across the face by a snowball, leaving a stinging and slightly numbing sensation.

Ally stood by the barriers, her hands on the railing. Her body was completely relaxed despite the minus 100 degrees temperature. She had her head tilted up, facing the night sky. The stars reflected in her diamond eyes, and they somehow seemed to make her eyes look even brighter. Her face shone like the sun and in that moment he had never seen anyone or anything as beautiful as Ally.

"You okay?" He asked his voice deep and almost husky. She didn't answer for a few seconds, she only remained to looking up at the night sky. He knew she had heard though, he watched her body tense and then relax almost immediately. He loved the way her shoulder blades squeezed together and fall back into a more natural position.

She nodded ever so slightly but otherwise didn't acknowledge his presence all that much.

"You know, I've been searching the whole apartment for you, so I think I deserve some more acknowledgment than a nod of the head." It didn't come out sarcastic or even angry; in fact it was an odd mix of confusion, hurt and amusement. He sighed slightly to himself knowing that all those emotions together at once were not a good thing.

Again Ally paid no attention to the blonde, leaving him slightly shocked and stunned by her silent attitude.

He sighed in frustration, annoyed that the brunette had completely ignored him. He turned around, intending to head back in doors and try and enjoy what was left of the party. That was until he felt pressure on his wrist.

He didn't turn around, he knew it was Ally, but he couldn't bring himself to. He knew that his eyes would give away just how hurt he was, but he didn't want to leave, so he remained silent, facing the door, his wrist still held in her soft and small hand.

Hours seemed to go by, but neither singer nor songwriter uttered a single word, remaining completely silent and still like a statue. The bitter cold wind gently pushed his short blonde locks to the side.

After what felt like days, Ally finally spoke up in a voice barely reaching a whisper.

"I'm sorry." Her apology left her mouth and was set free into the chilly New York night air, her voice getting swept away into the gentle wind. Austin heard her loud and clear, but that only killed him a little inside, because although Ally had only whispered about three syllables to him, her voice had never sounded so strained. It held so much pain and sadness, that he almost fell to the ground. That simple sound tortured him and he couldn't bare it.

He turned to face her. She was looking up at him, her brown doe eyes gazing into his hazel orbs and he noticed that they glistened with tears. Tracks of tear drops had made their way down her cheeks, jaw line and neck, only to disappear underneath her dress.

He almost fell to his knees right there, and it took all of his strength not to. Her red ribbon lips were curved into a frown and he could see the dead look in her eye. She was beyond sadness or even depression, and as he gazed into her eyes, he realized she was heartbroken.

He could see her chest rise and fall as she breathed in and out. The movement was so small and slow he was scared that it might stop. He had never seen her look so weak and vulnerable and he wanted nothing more than to pull her petit body into his embrace. To protect her from everyone and everything, he wanted to hold her and whisper into her ear and sing her favourite nursery rhyme until she fell into a deep slumber in his arms.

He could think of nothing to say, his mouth incapable of forming any kind of sound, let alone words. Instead, he decided that actions were for the best at the time, so he swiftly pulled her into his embrace, holding onto her tightly but gently, afraid that if he held onto her to tightly she'd shatter like china, but if he didn't hold her tight enough she would disappear into thin air and glide off into the chilly night.

He felt a bit like a bonfire at that moment, holding Ally as close as possible to him, their heat collided creating a great fire that would only ever get extinguished by abandoning their current position. The cold December night air surrounded them, but had no effect; the bitter cold wind lashed at them but didn't dampen their heat.

Ally's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, gripping to his t-shirt for dear life, afraid that if she let go, she would fall into a never ending black hole. The blonde had one hand wrapped around her shoulders, while his other hand found its way to her hair, stroking the wavy brown locks comfortingly.

"I'm sorry." They both whispered at the same time. They pulled away slightly, the flame they had created not dimming in the slightest. They looked at each other, brown and hazel eyes collided and both music partners could see a hint of laughter in them. Austin chuckled lightly and Ally giggled girlishly, but not caring because after all they always did have perfect timing.

Their laughter died out slowly, leaving a slightly tense atmosphere, but that didn't matter when they were too busy gazing into each other's eyes. The ghost of a smile was simply an illusion on their faces.

"Ally... what's wrong?" He asked, his voice so gentle and caring it almost made Ally burst into another flood of tears. It sounded like it pained him, and that killed Ally's already ethereal heart just slightly, knowing that her unhappiness was causing him pain.

She took a deep breath in, the cold air filling her lungs, calming the brunette significantly.

"Just promise me you'll never leave me, and if you ever have to, promise me you'll never forget me." She breathed out, her eyes closed lightly.

Austin was shocked by what she had said, but he had oddly expected it. He knew full well what had made her think this. He had finally reached his dream, and she was afraid that his next dream would take him away from her.

What the brunette didn't know was that he already had his eyes set on a new dream, but if it was ever fulfilled it would not tare them apart, in fact it would only bring them much closer.

"Ally, look at me." He demanded his tone firm but gentle. She complied immediately, opening her eyes to reveal her chocolate brown orbs.

"Ally, I wouldn't and couldn't ever leave you. It would kill me, because you're a part of me. You're my heart that I need to live, you're my soul that I need for purpose and you're my mind to keep me sane. And as cheesy as it sounds you're my world and without you it would stop turning." He paused for a minute but his eyes never wavered from hers. He noticed how they shined with tears, but the dazzling smile that took over her face out shined them.

"And the day I forget you is the day when the sun and moon no longer shine, the day the waves stop crashing against the sand, the day the birds song dies and the day when the seasons no longer change." There was another pause as Ally's ears took in his beautiful words. Teardrops ran slowly down her cheeks and one of Austin hands came up to brush them away with his thumb, his rough but gentle hand caressing her cheek.

"Ally... the day I forget you... is the day I stop loving you. And believe me, I love you so much, I love you more than life itself." Austin finished his heart warming speech, gazing into Ally's eyes, unable to look away.

He had never seen her smile as beautiful as she did then, and he could think of another reason to add to his list of why he couldn't forget her. That beautiful smile would be forever implanted in his brain.

He leaned in until his lips touched hers, and he whispered so quietly that it could have been mistaken for the sound of the wind as it rushed past.

"You own all of me Ally, my heart, soul and mind, and as long as you always do, I _can't_ forget you." They remained like that for several seconds, breathing in each other, afraid that if they look away, or move ever so slightly they would wake up. And the thought of this moment being a dream scared both music partners enough to stand still, breathing in deeply.

_1 minute_

"1 minute till midnight guys, let's get counting." Jessie's voice rung throughout the apartment and outside where Austin and Ally stood, to enchanted by each other, only dimly aware of the recent announcement, reminding them that they were not the only two people in the world.

"Only 1 minute left of 2012." Ally whispered, her lips brushing against his. Austin nodded his head ever so slightly but didn't say anything.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" She asked in a low voice.

"Pretty much." He breathed his reply. "But there is still one thing that I really wanted to do before the end of the year."

"Really? And what might that be?

"This." He whispered in a husky voice, loving how she shivered lightly at the deep sound.

His lips caressed hers as he kissed her softly and lovingly. Their lips moving together perfectly. It was sweet and passionate, and nothing compared to it, because it was perfect. All sorts of emotions flew around their body's but that didn't matter when they were too busy focusing on each other's soft and warm lips as their fire grew.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6..." The voices from inside never quiet reached them

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy New Years." The voices chorused as fireworks exploded everywhere. All sorts of different colours flashed across Austin and Ally's faces.

They pulled apart slowly, never wanting to let go of this moment, and they both inwardly cursed how fast time was and that stupid thing you need to breathe... what's it called? Oh yeh... oxygen.

They smiled brightly at each other, laughing a little at their partner's swollen lips.

"Happy New Years Austin!" Ally whispered, smiling up at him.

"Happy New Years Ally!" Austin replied, before capturing her lips in his again for another heart meltingly romantic kiss.

"Wow." Trish and Dez breathed from the other side of the glass door, the heat from their breaths gathered in a mist on the door.

"Those fireworks are amazing." Dez continued in awe. Trish rolled her eyes but for the first time didn't have the heart to complain. She was too awestruck at the sight of her best friend's relationship reaching a new level.

"Yeh, they are pretty amazing." The Latina replied, grinning madly at the new couple. Clearly not talking about the fireworks.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Hope you liked it. Please review, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on the top. I'll love you forever and for always. Okay a bit much but still, please review. **

**If you want more cheesy one-shots please tell, also give me a particular song that you might want and I could write something with it.**

**I probably won't update 'The Real Her' for a while, seeing as I am stuck. I have tons of ideas for one-shots though so hopefully I'll have updates on this fairly soon.**


End file.
